Astro City
Astro City is published by DC Comics under the Vertigo Imprint. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Astro City #39: 28 Sep 2016 Current Issue :Astro City #40: 19 Oct 2016 Next Issue :Astro City #41: 21 Dec 2017 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *Charles Williams - A police officer in Astro City, 1973. *Royal Williams - A minor criminal henchman, stalked by the Blue Knight, who kills all henchmen without hesitation. Minor Characters *The Silver Agent Other Characters/Places/Things *Astro City Recent Storylines Astro City #40 Astro City #39 Past Storylines Astro City: Silver Agent Astro City: The Dark Age Book Four Astro City: Astra Special Astro City: The Dark Age Book Three Astro City: The Dark Age Special: Beautie Astro City: The Dark Age Book Two Astro City: Samaritan Special Astro City: The Dark Age Book One Collections Hardcovers *'Astro City: Life in the Big City' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. "The city’s leading super hero tries to be everywhere at once, and berates himself for every wasted second as he longs for just a moment of his own. A small-time hood learns a hero’s secret identity and tries to figure out how to profit from the knowledge. A beat reporter gets some advice from his editor on his first day on the job. A young woman tries to balance the demands of her family with her own hopes and desires." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232612 *'Astro City, vol. 2: Confession' - Collects vol. 2 #4-9 & ½. "Brian Kinney has left his rural home to seek adventure in the big city – Astro City. After working his way into the super hero scene as a busboy and waiter, Brian attracts the attention of Astro City’s vigilante Confessor. Dubbed Altar Boy, Brian becomes the Confessor’s sidekick. While Astro City suffers under the looming threat of a serial killer on the loose and the city government moves to ban super heroes altogether, Brian questions the actions of his mentor. If that weren’t enough, there just may be an alien invasion looming!" - *'Astro City: The Dark Age Book One' - Collects The Dark Age Book 1 #1-4 and The Dark Age Book 2 #1-4. "Book One, taking place in the early 1970s, follows two brothers - with one becoming a hero and another taking a far different path. Along the way, the long-standing secret tale of the Silver Agent and his fate is told at last, as the story shifts back to the 1950s and what made the Williams brothers turn out so differently." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218687 *'Astro City: The Dark Age Book Two – Brothers in Arms' - Collects The Dark Age Book 3 #1-4 and The Dark Age Book 4 #1-4. "Two brothers, one good and one evil, must deal with family secrets and social upheaval, involving heroes from Jack-In-the-Box to the Blue Knight and the unsettling events leading to the final fate of the mysterious Silver Agent." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401228437 *'Astro City: Shining Stars' - Collects Astra #1-2, Silver Agent #1-2, & Beautie #1. "Astra Furst, a third-generation super hero of Astro City, is graduating from college. It’s a time of friends and family, new opportunities, changing relationships – and danger! Featuring the First Family, the creatures of Monstro City, a new hero team and more on a graduation night nobody’s ever going to forget! Also in this volume: at last, the full story of the Silver Agent’s fateful journey through time is revealed – including his origin, his greatest battles and his ultimate fate. Plus, Beautie, the life-size super-powered fashion-doll member of Honor Guard, doesn’t know who she is. Now, she’s determined to get answers." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401229840 *'Astro City: Through Open Doors' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "As the story begins, a mysterious door appears, heralding the arrival of the Ambassador. But when an ordinary man is caught in a cosmic conflict, it is up to favorites like Samaritan and Honor Guard, as well as new heroes, to rise to the occasion and save the world! Plus: a look at a woman who uses her super-powers to help bring adventure to the silver screen and more!" - *'Astro City: Victory' - Collects vol. 3 #7-10 & Visitor's Guide #1. "When criminal charges are brought against Winged Victory, the Confessor must investigate and it leads to open combat with Samaritan! Can Astro City's three greatest heroes find a way to work together against this mystery threat?" - *'Astro City: Private Lives' - Collects vol. 3 #11-16. "Get to know the assistant to one of Astro City’s newest and most powerful mystic heroes, the Silver Adept. Plus, we take a look at the Gentleman Bandit as he continues his life of well-dressed crime as a member of the Menagerie Gang, and meet the proprietor of a roadside killer-robot sanctuary and museum. But the Broken Man isn’t done with our town yet, and he spies on both the Dancing Master and Starbright – a teen super hero whose destiny is entwined with that of his greatest foe!" - *'Astro City: Lovers Quarrel' - Collects vol. 3 #18-21 & 23-24. "the spotlight falls on Quarrel and Crackerjack as they face a real crisis: what does an aging crimefighter do when time starts to take its toll? Plus, a look into Quarrel’s origins—and the end of the line for one of Astro City’s most stalwart heroes. And what’s a talking gorilla to do when he’s always wanted to be a drummer in a rock ‘n’ roll band? That’s right, you go to Astro City." - *'Astro City: Honor Guard' - Collects vol. 3 #13, 22, 25, 27-28 & 31. - *'Astro City, vol. 14' - Collects vol. 3 #32-36. - - (forthcoming, March 2017) Trade Paperbacks *'Astro City: Life in the Big City' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232620 *'Astro City: The Dark Age Book One' - Collects The Dark Age Book 1 #1-4 and The Dark Age Book 2 #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220770 *'Astro City: The Dark Age Book Two – Brothers in Arms' - Collects The Dark Age Book 3 #1-4 and The Dark Age Book 4 #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401228445 *'Astro City: Shining Stars' - Collects Astra #1-2, Silver Agent #1-2, & Beautie #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401229913 *'Astro City: Through Open Doors' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. - *'Astro City: Victory' - Collects vol. 3 #7-10 & Visitor's Guide #1. - *'Astro City: Private Lives' - Collects vol. 3 #11-16. - *'Astro City: Lovers Quarrel' - Collects vol. 3 #18-21 & 23-24. - *'Astro City, vol. 13: Honor Guard' - Collects vol. 3 #13, 22, 25, 27-28 & 31. - - (forthcoming, March 2017) Digital *'Astro City: Life in the Big City' - Collects the original six-issue mini-series. - - *'Astro City: Shining Stars' - Collects Astra #1-2, Silver Agent #1-2, & Beautie #1. - *'Astro City: Through Open Doors' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. - - *'Astro City: Victory' - Collects vol. 3 #7-10 & Visitor's Guide #1. - - *'Astro City: Private Lives' - Collects vol. 3 #11-16. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Kurt Busiek, Artist: Brent Anderson, Cover Artist: Alex Ross Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-6, 1995-1996 (miniseries) (Kurt Busiek's Astro City, Homage Comics) * Volume 2: #1-22, 1996-2000 (Kurt Busiek's Astro City, Homage Comics) * Local Heroes: #1-5, 2003-2004 (Homage Comics) * The Dark Age: Books One - Four, each four issues, 2005-2010 (WildStorm) * Volume 3: #1- , 2013-present (Astro City, DC Comics) Plus assorted one-shots & specials. Future Publication Dates :Astro City #41: 21 Dec 2017 :Astro City #42: 18 Jan 2017 :Astro City, vol. 13: Honor Guard TP: 08 Mar 2017 :Astro City, vol. 14 HC: 08 Mar 2017 News & Features * 03 Jun 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=53207 Nolan Explores Astro City and the Sunshine State] * 27 Apr 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20972 Kurt Busiek Talks Astro City & Trinity] * 29 Dec 2008 - CR Holiday Interview #7: Kurt Busiek * 03 Jun 2008 - Anderson's Dark Age of '"Astro City'' * 23 Feb 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=147847 Wondercon '08: Astro City Spotlight Panel] * 27 Oct 2006 - Astro-Policy 101 With Profesor Busiek Links *DC Comics *The Astro City Rocket - Fictitious newspaper Website for Astro City (produced by Comicraft, the comic's letterers). includes A Visitor's Guide to Astro City *wikipedia:Astro City Category:Super-Hero